


易燃面.【伍】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 有点长。这天打字真JB冷，再不快点我就要冻坏了 （叹文风变了，自己抓紧了。以自暴自弃。预警：有少量BG描写；少量血腥；少量酸臭味；三观非正道;





	易燃面.【伍】

**Author's Note:**

> 有点长。
> 
> 这天打字真JB冷，再不快点我就要冻坏了 （叹
> 
> 文风变了，自己抓紧了。
> 
> 以自暴自弃。
> 
>  
> 
> 预警：有少量BG描写；少量血腥；少量酸臭味；三观非正道;

一：

 

展正希是在女人的娇声中醒来的，以往生活培养出来的敏感性早以根深蒂固，这让他反应过来时，已经从床上翻身而下，带动着金属链清脆的声音，抵靠在床边。

哎，这岂不是更暴露？

女声时而娇嗔，时而放荡，但明显没有危险的气息含在里面。听了许久以后，他听见隔壁房间的门被撞开。

"贺总~你可、真、坏。"

贺总?贺天?

那当然是贺天了毫无疑问，在这地能被叫贺总的第二人可不会这样踏进这块地。展正希紧绷的肌肉稍稍卸了下力，双腿舒展开坐在地上。入睡一次已是不容易，想将褪去的随意再招来无非难上加难，索性不再勉强。他仰头，直直看着如墨黑，想起这几天里，他一直没再见过贺天。

"啊！~"

一声女音的昂扬，杂着男声的沉闷，将展正希拉回。这是即使未经人事，也能明白是事儿。展正希有些尴尬的发现，自己是有几分硬度的。饱暖思淫欲。也许是他的软禁真的过的太好了。他摸索着撑起身子，凭着记忆走到门口，打开房门。下了楼。

 

二：

贺天听见金属链所发出的特有声音，交着踏在楼梯的声音，他将自己挺的更深。

引起女郎的连连浪叫，不止。

 

三：

展正希不是什么苦行僧。只是好像在这事上缺了点男人应有的兴趣。

他坐在客厅的沙发上，楼上敞开的房门泄着光儿——办事不关门也是颇有贺天作风——让声音更是畅快的在屋里旋转。

展正希只能听着。

除了这屋，他哪儿也不能去。即使是到草坪上，也是要面对着几根枪管顶着晒太阳。没人喜欢被枪对着，更何况——展正希拉开了窗帘，月光洒了进来，窗外是丝毫没有岁月静好之意。狂风呼呼挂，比楼上更激烈。

 

四：

女郎不留夜，这无关意志如何，留夜可就是没有职业操守了。

 

展正希在听见楼梯间的动静时，反射性的抬头看去，巧得正是女郎也在看着他，紧致的面容上先是惊愕，没人不会在黑灯瞎火里突然看见一个上身赤裸的男人而不惊讶的，手上的金属光泽在月光下惹人瞩目。但人毕竟是职业的，性命攸关的大风大浪可能没见过，但在人的各种癖好上......还是有窥见一二的眼界。褪去唇彩后的嘴唇了然一笑，纤细的手指意有所指的指了指楼上，竖起了拇指。

 

无声的张着口型，说了一句话。

 

说完，自个是笑开了。披上风衣，遮住乳峰，离去。

 

五：

 

‘有机会，一起啊。’

 

？？？

 

展正希微微皱着眉。看来在他们之间，不是她有什么误解，就是他误读了唇语。

 

六：

 

楼上已经传来了水声，滴滴答答在地上，单调反复，让四周重回平静。展正希觉得自己应当要上楼了，起身而站时，双腿的挤压让他腿间的涨意更突显起来。并不是很强烈，由着它不管的话，就会慢慢平息。但无可否认的是的确很烦人。

 

他扶着楼梯上行，深夜时疼痛总是更爱造势，引人瞩目，此时，就更像不满性欲夺了它的风光。令展正希这楼上的缓慢。

 

直到走完，贺天已经穿戴整齐站在门口，看着他。

 

这是自从那天以后，他们第一次见面。

 

唯一的光源在贺天身后，贺天还伸手关上了它。迈步开来，在经过展正希身边时，手在那条白色内裤上捏了一把。一声轻笑。

 

走了。

 

七：

 

第二天，展正希又是在小姑娘的吵闹中醒来。昨天他终究还是睡着了。

 

在吃着快烤成面包干的吐司片时，他有问她昨晚有没有听见什么声音？

 

“怎么怎么？闹鬼了吗？！”

 

没有。

 

姑娘一脸失望。还说——

 

“我耳朵不好，下次你见到鬼了一定记得要叫醒我，我跟你一起捉！”

 

“为什么不是逃？不害怕？”

 

“不是啦，肯定害怕啊，但你想鬼它多厉害，被盯上了能跑得掉嘛！还不如直接上！还能杀出个胜算！”

 

说着，姑娘还朝空中挥了挥拳头。

 

展正希心中一边大写‘服’字，一边记得，绝不能和这丫头一起打游戏。打了也绝不能同队，绝不能。

 

八：

 

当然，后来把展正希打到怀疑人生，感觉自己不仅脚废还手残的，也是这姑娘。

 

这确实是后话了。

 

九：

 

小姑娘几天后走了，说是返校，脸上深恶痛绝。

 

“等我！一个月后就回来了！”

 

展正希擦着碗，看着打在书包上的长辫子。没说再见。因为他已经发现了，这姑娘不是耳朵不好，而是真的聋。

 

有趣。？

 

他把碗放好。

 

对自己的软禁生活一头雾水。

 

果然是生活。

 

十：

 

展正希本该是没资格谈什么生活的。在这方阵营里，他是被监禁的叛徒，他该受到酷刑折磨、污秽侮辱、摧残身心。他不是没有见过那些‘反叛者’的最终下场，他欺骗的是贺天，应受到的惩罚加倍而来都不为过。可贺天却什么也没做。半个月里，除了房子以外是禁区，展正希爱干嘛就干嘛，看书打机谁你便，后来就连看守的黑衣人也没事会来抽一两根烟，加上还有一个天天嬉皮笑脸的丫头陪着，这让展正希似乎除了这幅手链，完全没有囚犯的模样。

 

贺天不会那么仁慈。

 

他比谁都清楚。

 

所以即使头上蒙着一片雾水，他也不会忘记自己已经深陷泥泞的事实。

 

是事实。

 

十一：

 

而贺天。无论在这个故事，还是那个故事，哪个故事里，他都是最精的那个。他能把事看的太清，太透。因为他的那双眼睛，实在太厉害了。

 

他和展正希有着相同的性质，却又出于截然不同。展正希的清白是源于他的简单。贺天的清白在于他的精明。所以在这件事上，展正希看不明白贺天，贺天也同样看不清展正希。

 

这并不是指展正希把自己全部搭进去的卧底......其实这也不算，因为说谎人把自己都给说信了，这说出的话跟实话还怎么分辨？是否是？

 

哲学思辨问题我不答。

 

我只来谈谈那一晚的事。

 

贺天那么精的人，怎么可能会不懂展正希那时所面临的四面楚歌。如果当时他自己还醒着，也是会要求展正希用报警的方法处理，比起自家未知的隐患，警方明显更安全一些。

 

但自投罗网与被反水抓捕有着太本质的差别，特别是，还是你身边一直最信任的人，忽然拿着枪告诉你他是警察，那种感觉......否定的不仅仅是他的身份，还有你们之间建立的感情、你们之间所经历的一切，十年啊，十年。你不仅会去想，他这十年所做的一切都是为了欺骗你，是为了换取你的信任。

 

如果换成别人，如果仅仅是遭到手下的反水，如果仅仅只是兄弟，贺天做得出以牙还牙以眼还眼，不，他一定是会以十倍、以百倍奉还过去。但面对展正希，他要去还什么？最后四肢健全的是他，最后坐拥天下的是他。而对面那个，一无所有，还搭进一条腿，却没叫没喊没有跑，甚至与他什么解释也没有。明明在那时候去暴露身份，除了让警察来的更快以外，对展正希来说没有任何利处。贺天清楚展正希不是个蠢货，是蠢货早就在他身边灰飞烟灭了。所以，在这事上他有疑惑，也有了一个大胆的猜测，只有这个猜测才能把一切合理都解释通。

 

所以他要去从展正希身上要答案。怎么要？

 

贺天眼里再见到他时，他那双眼跟死去无异。

 

展正希，你他妈到底是活着还是死了？

 

十二：

 

贺天隔三差五来一回，每回带来一个伴，次次不一样，有时是女郎，有时是牛郎。在这事上，展正希算是充分的了解到了贺天口味的宽度，这是他以前所忽略的，私生活部分。有点失败。

 

所以照这样说起来，这件房子其实就是贺天的‘办事屋’。同为男人，展正希实在也没什么好抱怨的，也没什么立场去抱怨，只是每次不知是贺天特意，...一定是故意吧，选的房间总在他的隔壁，明明上面这么多空房任君选。导致展正希一个星期总有那么几天是伴着贺天的声音睡去。

 

真是造孽。

 

在几次之后，贺天的随心所欲展正希当然是知道的，你永远抓不住他哪天会来，但人生活中难免有固定的事，何况像贺总这种有身份的人。

 

于是在这周星期一，展正希在楼下多打了会游戏，这就——

 

十三：

 

“呵~贺总，金屋藏娇呀~”

 

当门被撞开时，展正希正端着水准备上楼，贺天一边搂着女郎，一边看着愣在原处的展正希。怎么着，没躲掉？

 

“不听话的狗而已。”

 

随着关门声响起，展正希就像什么也没听着，没看见，转头继续上楼。

 

“哈！我们见过，怎么，这回，不一起来玩玩？”

 

女人的声音并不耳生，这让他想起了那天晚上的场景。难得，贺天还没带同一个人来两回。然而还没等展正希回应，他就被一个力道拽下。

 

杯子从手上摔下，同他，一起下了楼。

 

“跟他，不用问意见。”

 

水洒一地，没碎。

 

十四：

 

膝盖在沾到水时，展正希是皱了眉头的。却又只是一瞬，又恢复平静，跪在沙发前。

 

女人看着他，五官端正，体型匀称，比例完美，这种条件，在她见过的那么多的男人里，挤进前列没问题。可......她继续看着，沿着那些沾着水渍的肌肉线条，看着那双被金属束缚起来的双手，看着他原本健康的小麦肤色上蒙着的一层病态，这——

 

“真......性感。”

 

她不由出声，他们都听见了。

 

贺天轻笑，附身上去，贴在女人的耳后：

 

“你想他为你做什么？”

 

女人的眼神从展正希的身上挪开，倚靠在贺天身上。即使在她的脑里已经能构想出画面，触感，气味，欲望已经挣着翅膀成型，她又如何能随意放飞？毕竟是看人吃饭。他们之间的那些，她看不懂，但直觉所嗅出来的味儿，依她对贺天的了解，她知道正确的选择不是顺着杆儿下。

 

“我想的那些事儿，这世上，没人比你还厉害了。”

 

说着，柔软的身子入蛇一般缠上，拥抱着他，细细吻着他的脸颊，脖颈，埋头在肩窝，缠绵——

 

“只是我今儿和姐妹们逛街一天，脚可疼了，不知道他....这捏脚的功夫....”

 

十五：

 

好...实在太好了。

 

在展正希结束以后，女人仍没忍住那一声娇柔的呻吟。实在太舒服。蹭着身心舒畅时，她收回脚又与贺天缠绵在一起。

 

“你试过吗？”

 

“我会的。”

 

说着，贺天的手已经解开了女人的胸衣。

 

这就已经没有展正希的事儿了。

 

十六：

 

“我...做得过了吗？”

 

展正希已经消失在楼道中，而女人看着贺天盯向二楼的眼神，瑟缩了一下，小心发问。

 

“没有。”

 

贺天漫不经心的回答，若有所思的脸上，情欲早就消散。

 

“司机会送你回去。”

 

说着，他站了起来。女人看着男人上楼的背影，倒在沙发上，无奈摇头，笑着玩味。

 

男人，真难懂。

 

十七：

 

所以是人啊。

 

十八：

 

“你究竟在想什么？”

 

贺天的声音从耳侧传来，展正希没回头，在低头冲完手上的泡沫后，他才转身看向倚在门框上的贺天。

 

“你又在想什么？”

 

他回问了过去。

 

贺天看着他，看着，嘴角扯着一个怪异的角度，似嘲讽，却太急促。这一次，他发出的声不再是冷冷讽刺，而是——

 

“我在想你他妈就是个死人！”

 

如一颗火球般袭来的同时，展正希也回吼过去——

 

“我在想你他妈怎么不杀了我！”

 

十九：

 

战争啊，战争啊，为消灭一切战争而发起一场战争吧！

 

二十：

 

在贺天的那拳冲上来时，展正希没躲，直直的接受下那一拳，同时，也直直的给了贺天一拳。两张左脸颊的委屈。

 

他们打斗着，这是卸去所有的格斗技巧，恢复最原始的撕裂状态。他们就像两头搏命的野兽，拼了命要靠自己的拳头将对方击倒，要把对方撕碎！这本是一场不公平的决斗，却因为那头残狮猩红的双眼而演变出一场势均力敌的精彩，垂死挣扎从不是什么贬义词，在只有一步之遥的死亡面前，奋力一搏，孤注一掷有何错？即使这让人血流满面，面相丑陋，对生命的执念，对生的欲望，哪是妄想啊，怎么能称为妄想啊！

 

人生在世已经被无数的妄想给缠住，纠住，而这最清新的一次！怎么能称为妄想呢！

 

“呵...终于生气了？啊！没死啊！”

 

垂死挣扎终究是垂死挣扎。贺天最终摁着展正希抵在地上，两人的肺喘都像要炸裂，却是从未有过的畅快。

 

二十一：

 

贺天呼吸着，每一口都掺带着血腥味，像极了那夜。他看着展正希，已经浮起的肿胀让他睁不全眼，从细缝里透出的光亮，让贺天如同回到了最开始的那个夜晚，清风，月夜，浮动的云，跳跃的星。无论地球糟成什么样，该转的还是转，卫星也没有脱离它的轨道。

 

他的展正希，十年如一日。

 

在贺天越凑越近的看时，那双唇比他更快的贴了上来。跟那晚的一样冰凉，只是血腥将烟味替换了。

 

血气啊。

 

风起，云涌，山崩，海流......

 

让这一回，全都涌动了起来。

 

而这次，先晕过去的，是展正希。

 

二十二：

 

当医生看见被送进来的人时，头都大了。搞什么，又是他们！就非得每次进医院一定要出双入对吗！

 

“都他妈疯了吗！你们是没人能斗了吗？！”

 

“嘿.....你不懂，老头。”

 

在被推进急诊时，贺天仰头看着医生，中指竖着颇有风度。

 

二十三：

 

在展正希醒来时，又是白到刺眼的墙。以为要死了。

 

“你毁容了，展正希。”

 

耳边传来的声音干干硬硬，展正希挪眼看着被纱布缠着一层又一层的人，医院的消毒水味，都遮不住那个人的味儿。

 

“啊——你、也...是.....”

 

展正希声音好不到那里去，甚至因为干枯而差点消了声。在看见贺天递在嘴边的细管时，展正希的眉毛不由的皱了一下，贺天发誓他看见了那眼里露出的怀疑，但却还是被吸住了。罢。

 

在展正希喝完水后，他甚至还细心的帮他撩去了嘴角的水珠。这让展正希浑身一颤，水里有毒？！！

 

“我给你下春药了......”

 

....我屌！

 

二十四：

 

春药是不会下的，下了也是浪费，互相折磨，他俩这样谁都做不了谁。

 

不过下了点糖是真的。

 

贺天拉过椅子，坐下，一边看着展正希，一边接着剩下的糖水慢慢吸着。

 

‘滋—滋滋——’

 

空气滋溜在管边发出声音，有点好喝。

 

“如果，那时我没抢你，你在见一身边，结局会是怎样？”

 

“...不会变。”

 

贺天没有说话。展正希继续说：

 

“不管有没有我，在那位置上的只能是你。”

 

“老爷生前找过我，三人中，你更适合在这‘道’上。”

 

贺天一声轻笑，不知笑的是什么。

 

“如果那晚鸡头他们都在，你会报警吗?”

 

“......会。”

 

“你连他也不信？”

 

......

 

展正希眨了眨眼，其实他初醒的大脑还并不怎么清醒，眩晕在卷着他，将他带往高处，又将他朝地底扔下，现在眼前应该浮现着和那小子命悬一刻、交付后背的时候，可那双从白色绷带中透出的黑色眸子——

 

似有一声轻叹，又或是实在没了力气，展正希低声回答道：

 

“...赌注太大了。”

 

TBC.


End file.
